


Hell Hath No Fury Like A Vulcan Scorched

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A few days after 3.09 "North Star," T'Pol pays a visit to the armory. (02/16/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Ok, I couldn't resist. Thanks to Joycelyn Solo for the seed. This is a follow-up to her "I Can't Believe You Shot Me!" If you haven't already, read that one first!  


* * *

The doors to the armory slid open, and Malcolm glanced up. He stiffened a bit as T'Pol stepped inside—she was wearing a padd on her belt, and she was carrying a phase pistol, along with some other device.

"Is there s-something that I can do for you, Sub-commander?" he stuttered.

"Not at all, Lieutenant," she said flatly. "I am simply here for some...target practice."

Malcolm suddenly looked ill at ease.

"Target practice?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," she said quickly. "After the recent events at North Star, I feel as though I may have become a bit...rusty, as you say."

Reed nodded and offered her a nervous grin.

"Shall I...prepare a drone for you then?"

"That won't be necessary, Lieutenant," T'Pol stated. "I have programmed my own."

She promptly held the device up for his inspection.

"I find the others to be somewhat less than...challenging," she arched.

"V-very good, Sub-commander," Malcolm stuttered. "If you need me, I'll be on the—"

"Please," T'Pol insisted. "Stay."

She quickly moved to block the door.

"I could use your input," she said flatly. "If anything should possibly go...wrong."

Malcolm blinked.

T'Pol clicked a button on her padd, and the drone lit up and chirped. She stepped back and tossed it in the air, where it hovered for a moment before descending upon Malcolm like an angry bee. As it buzzed about him from head to toe, T'Pol calmly pointed her phase pistol and fired.

Zap! Ping! Zap! Ping! Zap! Glump. Zap! Ping!

Malcolm let out something of a girlish cry, and he ducked, dodged, dipped, and danced the Watusi, his arms flailing desperately to protect everything at once. Finally,after several long moments, T'Pol's pistol went, "Click!", and though the bee still hovered, Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed somewhat.

"Sub-commander," he slumped. "I really must apolo—"

He immediately stiffened again, however, as T'Pol calmly loaded another practice cartridge and resumed firing.

Zap! Ping! Zap! Ping! Zap! Ping! Zap! Glump. Zap! Plop. Zap! Ping! ZAP!!

"Ye-Ouch!!" Malcolm shrieked.

* * *

T'Pol calmly placed the pistol on the table, then she clicked the button on her padd, and the drone fell with a plastic thud.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" she asked, hands behind her back.

"I...suppose so," he muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

"I must apologize," T'Pol said flatly. "Apparently, I should have used...better judgment. Good judgment is important, don't you agree?"

Malcolm sighed.

"Yes," he said. "Quite."

He managed a woeful smirk, after which T'Pol nodded politely and left.

Malcolm exhaled deeply, then he hesitated and cautiously kneeled to examine the lifeless drone. As he slowly reached to pick it up, the lights suddenly flashed. Walking calmly down the hall, T'Pol heard something of a muffled cry, at which point, she paused and clicked the button again. She then continued on to the mess hall, where she enjoyed a refreshing cup of green tea.


End file.
